


Well Of Forgotten

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Cute, Death, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shotacon, Yaoi, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive still definitely wanted to fuck Luke even after knowing who he wasi wanted to make the music box so i did:0 its probably not good, im not a musician but ITS ALL FOR FUNNNNNN https://musicboxfun.com/#1XQAAAALkAAAAAAAAAABBqEgq4nd6ogXiJxv5TCnpASLTz9abjQula_-1SK9zDwHgD7k-UlDVDotylhLITe92T-Q3FyWpy4HFAuTcaXYk-899JuqhqdD_Zj2DoYldi2VpMvF19Ms7eqkkz1ikxeR1EZSjCp2_CjEG3MDD0WK1xRCY7Ym--B0P2VX12i65vr8qqQbeZzzzvAd4xWNegX2G8bNejZ7Msp6UdfYYKTsrmjecfNb1A0m0LACE_Rf5m7pr5lOKwCx-rKROhlA8R_3_xBUAAA
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Well Of Forgotten

Clive glared at the man in front of him, arm extended, blood dripping from his forehead as he took what might be his last few shaky breaths. The gun in his hand shook with every exhale, his lungs hurt, his head hurt, he hurt. 

“Don’t do it-” The man asked. The two of them were in what remained of his burned down house, in the middle of the night. It was hard to see, out here in the middle of nowhere with nothing but moonlight to guide his decision. He gripped his chest .. and sank to his knees, coughing up blood. He’d been shot, was this it? 

“No-” Clive wheezed, “get- away- from it-” He moved forward, trying to get up. The man had something in his arms, a box, “give it- back-” Clive clenched his teeth, before he heard the sound of a gun cocking. 

It pressed itself to the back of his head, and in an instant- he felt relief 

Closing his eyes, feeling nothing but eternal darkness, neither hot, cold, nor warm, not floating or grounded, stagnant or otherwise, just .. existing within the darkness. 

  
  


And then his eyes opened, and there was light. Bright lights and softness, his body still hurt, and he sat up, coughing violently, face to face with a little boy, who curiously stared at him. The ground was made of cotton, hard to find his balance in, causing him to fall over, staining the white plant red with his blood. 

“Oh no ..” The boy stood, “I’ll be back, please be still-” He said, walking off. He was dressed in white and gold, a cloth hanging loosely over his shoulders, with golden trimming, keeping his body hidden. His soft chestnut colored hair, light just like everything else here, was .. cute, that’s all Clive could think of as he laid there, watching the boy step up the stairs of the shrine. There was a well inside of it, a deep hole full of water, which the boy scooped his hands inside. He came back, and sat down, forcing Clive to drink the water from his palms. 

Once he did, his body stopped hurting, and Luke wiped the excess on his open wounds, being gentle, careful not to hurt him. Clive laid there, getting treated by this young boy,feeling like he was going to cry. He didn’t know why, but he was so overwhelmed with .. emotion. What emotion, he couldn’t say, but emotion nonetheless. 

“I am Luke …” The boy said. 

“ ...Clive.” 

“I see. Just Clive?”

“... Just Clive.” He nodded, sitting up. “Well, Clive, I’m sorry to tell you this- but you’ve unfortunately passed away from earth-” He said, Getting a nod from Clive. “I was shot in the back of the head, wasn’t I?” 

“Actually, You died from shock before the bullet had a chance to harm you .. but yes, after that, you were shot, so unfortunately, I can’t put you back in that body-”

Clive looked down at the ground, and thought about the situation for a second, unsure of what to make of it. “So I’m dead … so this is heaven? Are you one of my twenty virgins or - something like that-?”

“... no-” Luke said. “I’m the guardian of the well, the Well of the forgotten- People who have been forgotten come here when they die.”

“Forgotten?” 

“Yes … they all become apart of the well, and used for a greater purpose, to heal the bodies of the injured souls that wind up here-” Luke said, a smile coming to his face. “And the best part about it, is that once they heal someone, they get to go to heaven- until then, they spend their time in the darkness of the well, in purgatory.” Luke explained. “That’s where you will be going- Any last wishes? I can ask for one to be granted if you’d like-” Luke said, looking up at Clive, who stared into his soft brown eyes. 

He reached up, and put his hands on Luke’s shoulders, “I … I don’t- want to be water-” He said, making Luke frown. “You don’t want to atone for your sins? Murder, theft, Unholy acts in bed-”

“I- I do- but I don’t want to spend god knows how long in some dank well- It’s not like all of that stuff was completely my fault, isn’t this a little harsh? Plus what about the people who deserved to die-” 

“Who are you to determine who does and does not deserve to die? That is god’s work.” Luke said, “You have no way of knowing such things- Your parents would be upset to hear you talk like that” 

“My parents left me in a fucking dumpster!” Clive growled, before deciding to just try and let it go. This was just a boy he was talking to, it wasn’t like he knew any better .. right?

“I’m not going in the well, there has to be something else I can do- I don’t care if that water can cure cancer, i’m not doing it-” He said. Luke thought about it for a moment, and smiled, “Well, If you insist, you shall help me tend to the shrines. This isn’t the only one, we will clean them together, doesn’t that sound nice?” Luke asked, grinning from ear to ear as Clive stared at him. “I- well- I suppose that’s fair ..” He said. 

Luke clapped in amusement, “Yes! This will be fun!” He said, standing up. Clive just sighed, and got up on his own, being handed a moist sponge and a bucket. “I- where did this come from?” He asked, looking around. Luke shook his head, “Nevermind that! I need you to scrub the pillars please-” He asked, getting a groan from Clive, who shoved the sponge into the water. 

He hissed as his hand was burned, like he’d stuck it in battery acid or something. “What the hell?!” He dropped the bucket, and Luke caught it. “Oh no, did that burn you?” 

“Yes! Why would you- what is that stuff?!”

“Anguish.” Luke said innocently. 

“Why is it- why does it hurt so much?” Clive asked. It didn’t .. burn necessarily, just made his hand cramp up or- stabbed it or- something. Some sort of unidentifiable pain.

“Because, it’s Anguish-” 

“You wash your shrine in the anguish of human beings?”

“Yes, but- this isn’t my shrine- My shrine is over there-” Luke pointed to a small building made of … glass? It looked almost like a doll’s house, with rocks all over it. 

“Luke, I’m- really confused-” 

“Ah, I’m sorry … I didn’t think it would hurt you, when I touch it I feel fine-” He said, sticking his hand into the green-ish fluid. Clive looked away, “then you must not be human ..” He said, sitting down. “... I can’t believe this is really what happens after you die- what a rip off.” Clive said, “this place sucks.” He buried his head in his hands, screaming into them, getting all of the stress out. “God, I'm going to be here forever! Fuck! Why did i die-” 

“You died because of your selfishness …” Luke set the bucket down. “I can’t help you if you don’t do something to make up for it, you must be punished before you’re allowed to pass on-” 

“Well- fucking- maybe I don’t want to pass on- alright? Send me to hell-” 

Luke giggled, “There is no such thing as Hell- silly-” he held out the bucket, and Clive looked at it. He thought for a second, before looking up at Luke, “so- you’re some kind of god?” He asked, taking the bucket from him. Luke blinked, thinking about how to answer that question before he smiled, “no- I used to be just like you- but I died- so I came here and promised to look over the shrines until I pass on-” He said.

“.. how did you die?”

“Um .. hm. That’s the funny thing- I can’t remember- and when I think I remember, I feel sad, and my tummy starts to hurt-” 

“Ah..” Clive looked up, the sky was turning orange, but there wasn’t any sun. “What if it’s because you were stabbed in the stomach? And that’s how you died-” Clive said, mostly joking. Luke shrugged, “I hope It was for a good reason, then ..” He leaned against the other’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. “You still have to clean the shrines, but I’ll let you wait until tomorrow.” the boy fell over onto his lap, and went to sleep. Clive just stared out into the field of clouds, hesitantly putting his hand on Luke’s head, pushing his hair out of the way. 

“So- what happened to you?” Luke asked, and Clive started to scrub the pillars. He didn’t answer for a moment, and then he began rambling. “Some shitheads stole a box of things I had close to me, the box had … supposedly- a picture of- my mother. I’d never seen her before, so when I learned that there was some … jerk off- who had a picture of her- I just- I went looking.” 

“Did you see the picture?” 

“Yeah .. and it was disgusting- it was of some kid- he was all bruised up and-” Clive shook his head, “I didn’t want to think about it.” he said. 

And think about it he did not, quietly cleaning the shrine as he went along. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive grit his teeth, sponging off the dirt from the sides of the shrine’s pillars. His arm hurt to high hell, but he was trying not to think about it. Luke was skipping around the place, singing some song to himself, rolling around in the cotton. Clive found it amazing that he never once got bored being here. In fact, he seemed incredibly happy. 

Luke did a cartwheel, and fell back onto the cotton, laughing loudly, seemingly having the time of his life as Clive dropped the bucket. 

“That’s- good- right?” He asked in a strained voice, flicking the water off of his hand. Luke looked over at the shrine, and stood, walking up to the stairs. He looked up at the small bell that hung in the middle of it, and tilted his head. “You missed the bell-” He said, getting a tired look from Clive. 

“If I wash the bell, the Anguish will fall into the well-” 

“It’ll be fine- where do you think it comes from?” 

“ … seriously?” Clive asked, “You mean, this is liquid pain from the people in that well?” 

“Yup!”

“They- they’re- hurting- Luke- this-” Clive was sort of at a loss for words, Lukewatched him struggle before he sighed, and set the bucket down. “I need a break … how about we clean your shrine-?” He suggested, getting a nod from the boy, who happily started his walk over to the little glass dollhouse. “Okay! This one will be really easy- all you have to do is blow away the dirt-” He said, handing Clive a little paper fan. 

“ .. Luke- where did you get this from?”

“Don’t worry about it! Just get to it!” Luke said, and Clive rolled his eyes, kneeling down in the cotton. He carefully opened the tiny doors, seeing that there were little glass dolls inside of the house. There was a man, and a boy, with an … unusually large stomach. Why did the man look angry? Clive squinted, seeing that there were red chips in the glass, sprinkled around on the floor. He gently began to fan away the tiny specks of dirt that somehow managed to make it into the dollhouse. 

“Who are these dolls supposed to be?” 

“I dunno, but I don’t like the mean looking one, he’s scary.” 

“Mm .. am I scary?” 

“A little, but you won’t hurt me- right?”

“Right-” Clive closed the dollhouse, and stood, hearing a round of applause from the boy. “You did it!” 

“Why are you so happy?”

“Because! You’re one step closer to going where you need to be!” 

“Hm .. you won’t miss me when I’m gone?” He asked, and Luke… looked down. “I didn’t think about that ..” He said quietly to himself, starting to walk back over to the shrine. “But I think it would be good if you passed on- so even if I miss you- it’ll be happy-” 

“.. or- you could-- break the rules, and do something so we’ll stay together forever-” Clive said, “after all, your god just left you here all alone, like he or- it- doesn’t even care-” 

“There you go again- being selfish! Do you know what happens if nobody takes care of these shrines? Bad stuff! Really bad stuff in the human world!” 

“So? It’s not like it’ll happen to you-”

“But it will happen to other people! And that’s why it’s important-” 

“... so you’re telling me- there’s nothing you care about so much- you’re willing to hurt people for it?”

“No! Hurting people is wrong no matter what-” Luke said. 

“Even if they deserve it?”

“You don’t know who deserves it or not! You were being selfish and that’s that!” Luke huffed, “why don’t you understand? Hurting people will only make a cycle- where everyone hurts each other to get what they want- it isn’t fair … I know it might be painful, but sometimes it’s better to let things go away-” Luke said, walking off. “It won’t make you feel better anyways ..” he said. 

Clive didn’t follow him, he sat down right there in the cotton, and thought about it. He thought for a long time, a really long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s raining.” Clive said, watching it pour down from the sky like the gods were dumping their emotions out onto the two. Luke didn’t reply, sitting in the corner, humming to himself as he held onto a pillar. He started to whistle, and Clive, for once, just listened. He closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of the only other being around for miles. Whistling, a gentle tune that he’d never heard before in his life, yet. It pulled him in and made his chest throb. 

“God, why does everything that involves you hurt so much?” He hissed, and Luke stopped. He looked over at Clive, and then down, “i’m sorry ..” he said, going quiet. 

Quiet, it was quiet …

“No- i-i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- uh-” Clive put a hand over his face. “It’s not your fault- I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have said that-” he said. Luke looked over at him, and Clive gave him a slightly stressed smile. “Your whistling is nice .. and you’re a good singer-” He looked away. “I’m sorry, don’t stop-” He said. 

… Luke stared at Clive, watching him as he sat down on the stairs, shaking his head at himself seemingly. Luke took a few small steps over to the man, and kneeled behind him, leaning against his back with his own as he started to hum again …

It was a pretty sound, it really was, but it still hurt for some reason. Luke mumbled the words, “ _ it’s not- what you have- i want- what you got- i thought, i thought- i’d have it all if i just- hmm- hm- hm” _ he hummed, Clive just wondered what song it was. 

“... did you know babies are born with weird heads? And the doctors put those hats on them to make their heads normal?” Luke said, not getting much of a response. “I think i started to remember what happened a second ago, when you yelled at me-” 

“...” Clive looked up, and turned towards Luke. 

“I think I had a baby …I think ..” Luke said. “Doesn’t the doll in the dollhouse look like me? I don’t know … it’s all so confusing.” He said. Clive shrugged, “ maybe you were young when you had it, and then you died. Maybe that guy … did some messed up things to you, so your body was weak, and maybe that’s why your stomach hurts when you think about it, because you’re remembering the pain …” Clive said. 

Luke put a hand on his stomach, and his body started to turn transparent. 

“Luke- what’s happening to you?” 

“I don’t know-” The boy looked down at his hands. “I guess- since I remembered, I can pass on … this is a good thing! Don’t be afraid- I want this-” Luke stood up.

“But- wait- how is having a baby a sin?! You didn’t do anything wrong- I don’t understand- why are you suddenly leaving?” 

“Well, sometimes your soul can get caught up for other reasons. If you’re hurt- you might have to stay behind while you work out your feelings. Heaven is a place for people who have accepted their fates … but now that I know my baby is in heaven too, it’s time to go-”

“Wait!” Clive gripped him, “You can’t just leave me here! How do you know your baby died?!” 

“ …” Luke smiled, and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around him. “My baby ..” 

“...” Clive felt his world come crumbling around him, and he put his arms around Luke, feeling the boy rub his back, and tell him to let it all out.He started fading away, but before he left, he dropped a music box on the ground. 

And that was all … Clive sucked up his tears, and picked up the music box, winding it up. He set it down next to him, and tried to imagine Luke was still next to him. Still singing, telling him he could be a good person if he tried. He actually smiled for a second, it almost really did feel like the boy was still there …

The well of the forgotten, but if they remember each other, then maybe things could change ..

**Author's Note:**

> Clive still definitely wanted to fuck Luke even after knowing who he was
> 
> i wanted to make the music box so i did  
> :0 its probably not good, im not a musician but ITS ALL FOR FUNNNNNN https://musicboxfun.com/#1XQAAAALkAAAAAAAAAABBqEgq4nd6ogXiJxv5TCnpASLTz9abjQula_-1SK9zDwHgD7k-UlDVDotylhLITe92T-Q3FyWpy4HFAuTcaXYk-899JuqhqdD_Zj2DoYldi2VpMvF19Ms7eqkkz1ikxeR1EZSjCp2_CjEG3MDD0WK1xRCY7Ym--B0P2VX12i65vr8qqQbeZzzzvAd4xWNegX2G8bNejZ7Msp6UdfYYKTsrmjecfNb1A0m0LACE_Rf5m7pr5lOKwCx-rKROhlA8R_3_xBUAAA


End file.
